channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaps
Chaps ''is a 2014 Roblox game by Jon of Channel TST. The game was originally conceived in the early months of that year, intended as the true 'leaving game' after ''The Kerry Inn's growth into a minor cult game. Work on the game started in April 2014 but major progress would take several months, with a playable testing version of the game available at the beginning of October. The gameplay was primarily inspired by the Worms series, specifically the Let's Plays of the series by Achievement Hunter. Instead of worms, the game's characters were 'chaps' - simple block-colour humanoids with angry faces. As the game was laid out as a board game with tiles, the chaps took on the appearance of board game 'pieces'. Players are given the opportunity to change their team colour, team name, and the individual names of all four chaps on their team, as well as give the team a 'chapeau' (or hat) that they will wear in-game, allowing flexibility in the game play for the player. Gubbins, Items, Tiles and Crates For a list of the items/gubbins in the game, complete with full-detail description, explanation and advice, see Gubbins. For a list of the Tiles and Crates in the game, complete with full-detail descriptions, see Tiles and Crates. TST's Day OutCategory:RobloxCategory:ProjectsCategory:2014Category:2015 When the game first became playable in October 2014, there were plans to do a Let's Play series in the game as part of TST's Day Out. Further ideas in 2015 involved suggestion of a tournament or competition similar in attitude and level of formality to Robot Wars: League ''the previous year. Episodes *Let's Test CHAPS Alpha 1 (18th February 2015) - Jon, Toby, Mango and Marc playing; also featuring Rob *Let's Test CHAPS Alpha 2 (18th May 2015) - Jon, Toby, Mango and Dylan playing; also featuring Charlie Trivia and Interesting Stuff * The signature Chaps head, with its rather angry but otherwise featureless face, was a Roblox hat that had previously been used for the head of a character in an aborted collaboration project between Channel TST, JMT and DBC. The series revolved around a parody branch of the ROBLOX admin team, based in Australia, and the character in question was the overreacting boss of the office, with a tendency to shoot steam from his ears and extend his eyes whenever he got angry. Scripts for the project were never written; Marc of DBC had tried to convince his colleagues that they should improvise the material, while Jon opted not to write scripts based in an office environment as the theme was too similar to sections of ''The Intelligence People, a book he was writing at the time. Because of Jon's interests elsewhere and Mango working on Blue Dwarf - ''even though, at the time, Marc was still trying to do ''RDR - the only progress made with the series was two versions of the set built by Marc. * Kerry's ginger hair is one of the many hats available for the teams to wear. Among the other default hats are Compo Simmonite's woolly hat (Last of the Summer Wine), an Elvis Presley styled wig and David Bowie's hair during the early Seventies, as well as hats making reference to lesser notorieties, on Roblox or otherwise. * The rocket launcher texture in the Rocket Chap item was previously made and used for Jonateer's Cars 2 game. The missile mesh in Chaps, although taken from the same gear as the rocket launcher mesh and using the same texture, was not used in the Cars 2 game. Category:2016